How Deep Is Your Love
Princess Juliana of the Netherlands was born in The Hague on 30th April 1909. She was the only daughter of Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands and Duke Henry of Mecklenburg-Schwerin. She was the first Dutch royal baby since Wilhelmina was born in 1880. Wilhelmina had suffered four miscarriages and one stillbirth, raising the prospect that the House of Orange-Nassau would die with her. This would have meant that the Dutch throne would have passed to Prince Heinrich XXXII Reuss of Köstritz, who had very close ties to Germany. Juliana's birth thus assured the royal family's survival. Her mother suffered two further miscarriages after her birth, leaving Juliana as the royal couple's only child. Juliana spent her childhood at Het Loo Palace in Apeldoorn, and at Noordeinde Palace and Huis ten Bosch Palace in The Hague. A small school class was formed at Noordeinde Palace on the advice of the educator Jan Ligthart so that the Princess could receive her primary education with children of her own age from the age of six. These children were Baroness Elise Bentinck, Baroness Elisabeth van Hardenbroek and Jonkvrouwe Miek (Mary) de Jonge. Princess Juliana celebrated her eighteenth birthday on 30th April 1927. She had officially come of age and was entitled to assume the royal prerogative under the constitution, if necessary. Two days later her mother installed her in the "Raad van State" (or "Council of State"). Juliana was forced to take over as regent from 14th October to 1st December 1947. Wilhelmina considered abdicating in favour of Juliana at the end of 1947 but Juliana urged her mother to stay on the throne so she could celebrate her diamond jubilee. At Dam Palace in Amsterdam on 27th December 1949, Juliana signed the papers that recognised Indonesian sovereignty over the former Dutch colony. She became Hoofd der Unie (Head of the Union) of the Netherlands-Indonesian Union. In 1954, the Queen announced that the nation's Caribbean possessions of the Netherlands Antilles and Surinam were to be reconstituted as constituent countries of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Juliana's refreshingly straightforward manner and talk made her a powerful public speaker. Queen Juliana was particularly interested in the problems of developing countries, the refugee problem, and had a very special interest in child welfare, particularly in the developing countries. On the night of 31st January 1953, the Netherlands was hit by the North Sea flood of 1953. Thirty breaches of dunes and dikes occurred and many towns were swept away by twelve-foot tidal waves. Tens of thousands of people were trapped by floodwaters and more than two thousand people drowned. Dressed in boots and an old coat, Juliana waded through water and slopped through deep mud all over the devastated areas to bring desperate people food and clothing. George Adamski received a letter from the lady head of the Dutch Unidentified Flying Objects Society informing him that she had been contacted by Queen Juliana's palace and "that the Queen would like to receive you" in May 1959. Adamski informed a London newspaper about the invitation, which prompted the court and cabinet to request that the queen cancel her meeting with Adamski but Juliana went ahead with the meeting. She said, "A hostess cannot slam the door in the face of her guests." In 1975, Surinam seceded from the Dutch Kingdom and became independent. Representing the Queen at the independence ceremony in the Surinamese capital, Paramaribo, was her daughter and heir presumptive, Princess Beatrix. In August 1976, a censored and toned-down but devastating report on Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld's activities was released to a shocked Dutch public. The prince resigned his various high-profile positions as a lieutenant admiral, a general, and an Inspector General of the Armed Forces. He resigned from his positions in the board of many businesses, charities, the World Wildlife Fund, and other institutions. The prince accepted that he would have to give up wearing his beloved uniforms. The States-General accepted that there was to be no criminal prosecution. On her Silver Jubilee in 1973, Queen Juliana donated all of the money that had been raised by the National Silver Jubilee Committee to organizations for children in need throughout the world. But on 30th April 1980, Queen Juliana abdicated. Juliana did not appear in public after her abdication. Prince Bernhard said in a television interview in 2001 that the former Queen Juliana was no longer able to recognise her family and that she had been suffering from Alzheimer's disease for several years. Sadly, Juliana of the Netherlands died on 20th March 2004 at Soestdijk Palace in Baarn from complications of pneumonia in her sleep, seventy years to the day after her grandmother, several weeks before her 95th birthday, at the age of 94. Unlike Wilhelmina, Juliana was embalmed and on 30th March 2004 interred beside her mother in the royal vaults under the Nieuwe Kerk in Delft, which made her ecumenical and highly personal views on matters of religion public. But the Dutch continue to celebrate their national holiday on Juliana's birthday, 30th April, which remains known as Queen's Day. The former Queen of the Netherlands was interested in all religions and in reincarnation. Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld died on 1st December 2004 at the age of 93. Bernhard's remains were placed next to Juliana's. 11 years after Princess Juliana of the Netherlands died, Reagan Farmer decided to keep up his Galantis trend for his other videos by uploading 5 new songs from their début album Pharmacy in 2016. "Gold Dust" has the same progressive house genre as Reagan's newest entry, "Runaway (U & I)" and it has a dance-pop feel to it to show the expression of the fun of finding precious gold. Reagan stated that "the 5 new songs were not poorly done by any means - it's just that very few of the new ones are all that memorable." He pointed out that "Forever Tonight" and "Gold Dust" are "two new songs from my YouTube channel that stick out to me due to their excellence in production," which encompasses all that Galantis stands for. Reagan's first Galantis song, "Runaway (U & I)", has been featured by Kaskade. His next song "Firebird" follows with a vocal hook with the custom "Galantis filter", and blends male and female vocals together. "Forever Tonight" contains synths and a beat with an intended message of never giving up on your ambitions. "Gold Dust" follows and builds a piano melody into an anthem of resiliency. "Smile" contains synths and a skittering rhythm. "Runaway (U & I)" also marked the first instance of the "Seafox." The "Seafox" is the Galantis mascot of sorts, appearing in his cover arts for his Galantis tracks. Reagan refers to his Galantis tracks as Seafox Nation and can often be seen using #seafoxnation on his social media sites. On 26th September, Reagan announced that "Gold Dust," "Forever Tonight," "Smile," "Firebird" and "Runaway (U & I)" will be uploaded in January 2016. "Smile" will mark the first instance of The Smiler, a steel roller coaster located at Alton Towers in Staffordshire. Manufactured by Gerstlauer, it features 14 inversions and holds the world record for most inversions on a roller coaster. The Smiler has suffered a series of setbacks and ride incidents, which includes one that occurred during its preview event which delayed the official opening date by two months to 31st May 2013. "Forever Tonight," "Gold Dust" and "Runaway (U & I)" will mark the first instance of Macarena, a Spanish dance song by Los del Río about a woman of the same name. Appearing on their 1994 album A mí me gusta, it was an international hit in 1995, 1996 and 1997, and continues to have a cult following. One of the most iconic examples of 1990s dance music, it was ranked the "#1 Greatest One-Hit Wonder of all Time" by VH1 in 2002. Macarena uses a type of clave rhythm. The most common music video, which is based on the Bayside Boys Mix and directed by French director Vincent Calvet, was created in 1996, and features Los del Río performing on a white backdrop. Ten women are also seen dancing with the band. Among them are Mia Frye as well as a then unknown Tracee Ellis Ross. This version features nine of the ten women lip syncing the English lyrics and samples a line from The Graduate, though it was later removed due to possible copyright issues. The other version of the music video was in black and white and was more instructional in that the women and men are clearly shown performing the specific moves. The origin of the dance moves cannot be confirmed as coming from these videos but on 12th ‎September Reagan announced that the Comoros would be uploaded in May 2016, with Sam Feldt and Kimberly Anne taking over from Ariana Grande after the singer announced that the first single from her third album is scheduled to be released on 30th October. Grande is part of a collaboration with BMW, covering the song "Problem" in every BMW from 2017, with cars like the F26 version of the X4 getting the Ariana Grande treatment. Reagan also announced that English electronic music duo Disclosure will make their début in 2016, with Omen being the first Sam Smith song since Stay with Me and Money on My Mind charted in Reagan's YouTube channel in June 2014. Smith sings the chorus of the song 2 times with Disclosure playing the genres of synthpop and house. Reagan began working on his upcoming plans for 2016, featuring vocals from Belinda Carlisle, Julia Karlsson, Sam Smith, Zedd, Mark Ronson, Disclosure and Ariana Grande, among others with Reagan saying that his official singles from Galantis published on YouTube are interconnected and follow a story line, with each newly released video furthering the plot. The videos follow Thomas the Tank Engine in a fictional island located in the Irish Sea called the Island of Sodor who is, for some unknown reason, making references to James and the Red Balloon. 500 MPH Storm was released on 1 November 2013, with Casper Van Dien and Michael Beach taking the roles as Nathan Sims and Simon Caprisi. On 27th September, Reagan announced that a sequel to 500 MPH Storm, entitled 900 MPH Storm, would be uploaded in April 2016, with Washington D.C. being destroyed by Neptune-style winds of 900 mph. The winds were mentioned in Deadliest Space Weather but Reagan wanted to show what 900 mph looks like. He watched in amazement as the 900 mph winds blew the White House away. The climax of 900 MPH Storm's plot takes place one night at Tidmouth Sheds. The former narrator of Thomas & Friends, Michael Angelis, says the following line, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry," which is a reference to an Interactive Dark Ride located at three Six Flags theme parks in the United States and one in Mexico, Justice League: Battle for Metropolis. Thomas and Percy make their appearances after Angelis says his Justice League-related line, with Thomas saying the words, "We're sorry we got you into trouble." This suddenly results in global panic in cities in the United States of America, with people running away from one of Las Vegas's casinos. In Florida, panicked people rush to board floatplanes to escape anyway they can. Meanwhile, in St Louis, the Gateway Arch can't withstand the Category 6 hurricane with wind speeds reaching 200 mph and is destroyed. In Los Angeles, the hurricane destroys the Hollywood Sign and rages through Downtown Los Angeles with wind speeds reaching 300 mph. It then picks up a FedEx A300F4-622R at Los Angeles International Airport, and the FOX 11 News van has to swerve from left to right to avoid flying vehicles coming from Imperial Highway. With wind speeds reaching 400 mph, the Category 7 hurricane strikes New York City, with panic gripping the city, people running every which way, and hookers scampering around collecting dollar bills. The storm surge sloshes Times Square with a flood of freezing sea water and results in people running away from one of the city's subway stations. With wind speeds reaching 600 mph, the hurricane is projected to head north up the East Coast towards Washington D C. The Statue of Liberty is demolished by the winds and water, her iconic torch broken off and tossed into the streets of Manhattan. The end is upon Washington D.C. and all hell breaks loose. The Category 8 hurricane hits the city, with 800 mph winds and jet-black skies. The White House is destroyed by the winds. It then proceeds to hit Dallas with wind speeds reaching 850 mph and buildings being blown away. In Paris, panic spreads. People run away from the Eiffel Tower as it sways violently in the 860 mph winds, with the antenna falling from the tower's highest point and crashing down on top of a Mercedes 123 saloon with the French registration 18 CEL 75. One person tries to hold on for dear life to avoid being blown away but he is sucked into the 890 mph hurricane. The people of Paris are frightened by the hurricane and run for cover. The Category 8 hurricane becomes a Category 9, with wind speeds reaching 900 mph. The Category 9 hurricane comes to a crashing conclusion when it tears down the Eiffel Tower, smashes it down onto the Champ de Mars and crushes portly Flemish tourists. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. The Fat Controller scolds Hitler for causing the Category 9 hurricane to cause worldwide destruction and that he was meant to deliver fish, not swim with them. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Hitler into trouble for causing the Category 9 hurricane to cause worldwide destruction. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:How Deep Is Your Love